Oh Great
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: Sam an Dean met a friend of their fathers daughter a week after he is killed. What will happen after the daughter's father dies...and they discover a secret about her that she doesnt even know? Please R&R my 1st Super Fanfic...please dont be harsh
1. It all begins where he ends

The lights centered on the only person on stage. The song playing was Thunder Rolls. The only person on stage was a teenage girl, about 16 or 17 looking. She had long brown hair and dark blonde highlights. She had on a pair of black pants with a thick white fold down top, a black tank top belly shirt and black dance shoes.

She started dancing. She was actually really good. In her dance she did cartwheels, roundoffs, flips and seal dives. She ended the song looking up. She was in the next few songs. One song was with girls her age and girls 4 or 5 years old. When she was done she headed backstage.

"These came for you." An elderly lady said handing her flowers. The card was signed: Uncle John. The girl smiled at the card and was approached by two men in their mid to late 20's.

"You're Kay-Tay right?" the younger one asked.

"Yeah what can I do for you?" She asked in replied.

"Did you know John Winchester?" The older one asked.

"Yeah he's my uncle, well he's like my uncle. Who are you?" Kay-Tay asked.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," The younger one said, "John Winchester was our father."

"What do you mean was?" Kay-Tay asked.

"Well, last week he…died." Sam said, "the only reason we came is because you recital was schedualed in his date book."

"No! No, he can't be dead. I just got flowers from him. He sends flowers every event and he sent me flowers.HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Kay-Tay cried.

"He pre-orders them. How long have you known him?" Dean asked. Sam elbowed him. He looked at Sam with a 'what?' face.

"Havent you ever heard of sympathy?" Sam asked.

"Be fore I was a year old." Kay-Tay asked.

"This is a little off subject, but what does Kay-Tay stand for?" Sam asked.

"Kaydence Taylor. Look can you guys wait like 5 minutes. I have to go get my stuff." She asked.

"Yeah sure." Dean said and she walked away, "She looks so firmilar."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I've seen her somewhere else." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Hold on let me think," Dean replied and thought for a few minutes, "it was on a magizene at the motel."

"A magazine? That's not normally you're style." Sam said.

"No, I wasn't reading it. It was sitting on the desk when we were checking in. There was a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.

"What?" he asked.

"She's a little to young." Sam joked.

"Shut up. I wasn't going to hit on her." Dean said.

"Okay, just reminding you since you tend to hit on every other girl we met on our jobs." Sam said laughing.

She walked in to the dressing room and closed the door. She grabbed her stuff and turned towards the door. There was a lady with short blonde hair stading there.

"Well if it isn't the famous Kaydence Taylor." The lady said.

"Can I help you with something?" Kay-Tay asked.

"Why, yes you can. You can join the blood drive." She said pulling out a knife. She went at Kay- Tay. Kay-Tay fought her off. They fought for a few minutes. She let out a few little screams. Sam and Dean walked in to see the two girls fighting. Kay-Tay kicked the blondes feet out from under her.

"Kay are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Kaydence said walking over to Dean.

"Meg? Didn't we already vanquish you once?" Sam asked and the blonde disappeared. Kaydence grabbed her stuff and stuck by Sam and Dean wile waiting for her dad. He was no where to be found.

"We'll give you a ride home." Dean said. The three got in to Deans car and headed towards Kay-Tay's house.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Sam asked.

"Well along with dance Mondays-Fridays I do Kickboxing Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and Karate Monday's Wednesdays, and Fridays." Kay-tay replied.

"Wow, you're really busy." Sam said.

"Yeah." Kay-tay said as they pulled in to her driveway.

"Dads not home. Something's not right. He never misses an even or works past 5:30. No matter what." Kay-Tay said.

"We'll stay with you until you're dad gets home." Dean said.

"Thanks." Kay-Tay replied and her cell started going off. She answered it and talked for a few minutes and then hung it up. They went in side and Kay-Tay didn't say anything. She slammed her stuff down in the foyer and stormed off to her room.

"Well I wonder what time of the month it is." Dean whispered to Sam. Sam hit him upside the head.

Kay-Tay stormed in her room and picked up her guitar, turned her amp on and started to play…loudly. Sam and Dean ran in.

"You play guitar too?" Dean asked.

"I'm in a band to, one that just got bumped for one of the most important auditions that they'll ever cross. I must have forgotten to mention it." Kay-Tay said. She continued playing violently. Sam watched her.

"Dude, she's too young." Dean whispered, "but if you want to be like that then go for it."

"You're sick." Sam said to Dean and Dean just laughed. After a half hour she stopped. She got a par of pj pants and a tank top. She walked out to the livingroom to where Sam and Dean was.

"If you guys want you can stay here tonight. After I take a shower I'll get you guys some blankets and sheets and stuff. The two couches pull out in to beds. Its cheaper then a motel." She said.

"Thanks." Sam said. She walked down the hall and grabbed a towel out of the closet. She walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the shower on and then the bathroom radio. She took a shower. When she got out she put her pj's on. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed sheets and blankest for Sam and Dean. She grabbed her fleece blanket and went and sat in the living room with sam and dean. It was getting late and her father still wasn't home.

"Does he have a cell you can call?" Sam asked.

"No he doesn't like to use them." She replied.

"What about youre mother?" Dean asked.

"She's dead." She replied.  
"Oh sorry." Dean apologized.

"It's okay." Kay-Tay accepted.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did she die?" Sam asked.

"A little personal don't ya think Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's fine. I was really young, I don't remember. Daddy doesn't like to talk about it. He wont tell me anything." Kaydence said. She fell asleep in the chair. Sam moved her on to one of the couch beds. He shared one with Dean.


	2. A New Mystery

Kay-Tay had been up for a few hours when the door bell rang at 7:30 the next morning. She answered it. It was the town sheriff.

"Can I help you Officer Michaels?" Kay-Tay asked.

"I'm sorry." The officer said.

"Why?" Kay-Tay asked.

"You're father was killed last night." He said. Her eyes watered

"NO!" she screeched out. Sam came running and saw who was at the door. He pretty much guessed what happened.

"Hi officer, I'm Sam. I'm a close friend of the family and my brother and I stayed here with her last night." Sam said. The officer explained everything. Kaydence just cried harder with every detail. She cried harder and harder until she fell to the ground.

"Thank you officer." Sam said.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry." Officer Michaels said and left.

"Dean!" Sam called, "its going to okay." He reached out to touch her shoulder. She got up and moved away from Sam.

"Okay? No it's not going to be okay!" Kaydence yelled.

"You call…ed." Dean said walking in right in the middle of Kaydences sentence.

"EVER SINCE YOU AND DEAN SHOWED UP, NOTHING BUT BAD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED!" Kaydence yelled.

"Look we can help." Dean said.

"Hello? You can help? Can you bring back Uncle John? Can you bring back my dad?" She yelled and they didn't answer, "I didn't think so!"

"Kaydence…"Sam started.

"Just stay away from me!" Kaydence said and ran to her room.

"Well I guess it is that time of the month." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said in a 'grow up' voice.

"What? Don't you think she's over reacting a little?" Dean asked.

"Dean, she's a teenage girl that just lost her uncle, father and her mind and has no idea what's going on. She's not over reacting in the least." Sam said.

"But we…" Dean started.

"Dean, we know what's going on and we understand it, she doesn't." Sam said.

"AHHHH!" they heard Kay-Tay scream. The ran and saw her frightened at her door backing away.

"Kay what's wrong?" Sam asked. She pointed in her room. Sam ran over to her and there was something in there that looked like her dad. It was more of a shadowy figure than any thing else. Sam pulled out a gun and shot at it but nothing happened. It headed towards Kaydence.

"Kaydence watch out!" Dean said from a far. She stood there in terror. Sam grabbed her arm and moved her and shot at the figure again. This time it disappeared.

"Kaydence are you okay?" Sam asked.  
"You said you could help, then tell me what the hell that was!" Kaydence said standing there in terror.

"I'm not sure at this very second." Dean said. Sam looked in her room.

"We'll come for you next." He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's what it says on the mirror, 'we'll come for you next'." Sam said. It was written in what looked like blood.

"You did see that, right?" Kaydence asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"So I'm not going crazy?" she asked.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Not the answer I wanted. I was kind of hoping I was." Kaydence said.

"Sammy, I'll be back later. I'm going to go pay our friends at the Road House a visit." Dean said and the two walked out to the impala.

"Dean that's like 50 miles away!" Sam said.

"Don't worry I'll be home for dinner mom." Dean joked.

"Dean I'm serious." Sam said.

"I'll be back before night fall; I'll leave some ammo and check in." Dean said.

"What if this thing attacks and it takes both of us to get rid of it?" Sam asked.

"Just watch you're self until I get back," Dean said, "and watch little miss emotions over there too. Make sure nothing happens to her." Dean gave Sam some guns and ammo and then left. Sam walked back in to the house and saw Kaydence sitting on the couch stirring off into space. Sam went and sat next to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be eventually." Kaydence said.

"Do you want to talk?" Sam asked.

"No I want some hot cocoa. You want some?" Kaydence asked.

"Sure." Sam said. She walked in to the kitchen and put the teapot on. She got out two coffee cups and put some hot cocoa mix in them. Just then Sam walked on. She felt a strong emotion.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat, but I was the victim for a wile there." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It was a joke. You're curious. I can feel it." Kaydence said.

"I'm confused." Sam said.

"I can feel what people are thinking." Kaydence said.

"You mean like an empathic?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I can read peoples thoughts. Not like deep but what's on the surface. Like right now you curious about things about me and you're worried about Dean." Kaydence said.

"Weird." Sam said.

"Hey you have premonitions." Kaydence said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I read you're mind. What do you want to know?" Kaydence asked.

"Where's you're mother?" Sam asked.

"Dead." Kaydence said quietly.

"I'm sorry. When?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It was before I could remember. Dad would never talk about it. It was to hard for him. Didn't we already go over this once?" Kaydence said.

"Oh yea I forgot, sorry." Sam said.

"its okay." Kaydence replied.

"Oh, hey did you have any plans today?" Sam asked.

"Before everything happened I planed on meeting my boyfriend Mark at the library." Kaydence said.

"We can still go because there are a few things I want to look up." Sam said.

"Okay you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam replied.

"How does eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast sound?" she asked.

"Good to me. I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever." Sam said.

"That's what you'll get out of me." She said. She made breakfast and they ate. Sam ate like it was his last meal.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaydence asked.

"Yeah." Sam said embarrassed. They finished eating and got ready to go to the library.

"So how are we getting there?" Sam asked.

"My car." Kaydence said.

"You drive?" Sam asked.

Yeah but you do too." She replied and tossed him the keys. They left and headed for the library. It was a quiet ride. They got there and walked in.

"I'll be here at the computers if you need me." Sam said.

"Okay." She said and walked away. Sam went on a computer and started doing some research. He found out when Kaydences mother died, October 27th 1984. He wrote it down and then went and found Kaydence. He found her talking to a friend.

"Hey Sam what can I do for you?" Kaydence asked.

"What's you're birth date?" Sam asked.

"April 28th 1984. Why?" Kaydence asked.

"No reason, wait a minute your 23?." Sam asked.

"Yes I'm 23 and not 17." She said and he nodded. He walked back to the computers to do a little more research. His phone started to go off and it was Dean.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked.

"Haven't found anything yet but we think it might be a summoned shadow figure, they can take form of anyone but their not fully…solid like humans." Dean said.

"Well Kaydence had something hiding she didn't tell us." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She can read minds and feel other people's emotions. I also figured out when her mother died. The day _before_ she was 6 months old. Dean there's something about her, something different." Sam said.

"Different as in you're kind of different or different as in supernatural different?" Dean asked.

"Supernatural different but I don't think she knows that yet." Sam said.

"Okay, find out everything and anything you can. I'll call back in a little bit." Dean said. They hung up and Sam went back to research. Sam didn't really find anything important enough. He got up to go find Kaydence. She wasn't where she was before. He looked around and couldn't find her. He started to get nervous. He walked outside to see if he could find her, he was really nervous that something had happened to her. She was standing outside with Mark. She was all teary eyed and Mark walked off. She started crying.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not okay! Yes he hurt me! He broke up with me!" Kaydence said crying, "why bother living if I have nothing to live for?"

"I'm sorry he broke up with you. He was and idiot for breaking up with you." Sam said walking over to her.

"I'm the idiot. He dumped me for someone else!" Kaydence cried.

"I know things are really bad now, but think of it this way…it can only get better." Sam said.

"Can we just go?" Kaydence asked.

"Yeah, come on." Sam said. The two walked back to the car and headed back to Kaydence's house.

"Take a left on to the next road." Kaydence said.

"Why?" Sam asked curious.

"Because I have to get something from a friend." She replied. Sam pulled down the road Kaydence pointed out and in to a drive way that she also pointed out. She got out of the car and knocked on the door of the house. A blonde girl that looked about her age answered and Sam watched her walk in to the house. About ten minutes later she walked back out with a backpack. Sam just looked at her when she got in.

"I left my bag at her house yesterday after psych class." Kaydence said. They left her friends and headed back to her house.


	3. An Unfinished Stroy

Kaydense starts making dinner. She started making chicken pot pie while drinking a twisted tea. She turned the kitchen radio on and started dancing around the kitchen. She finished the chicken pot pie with homemade biscuits and put it in the oven. She went to her room and changed. She put on a pair of low rise pink bum pants and a white, mid-drift revealing tank top. She walked back to the kitchen and took out her psych book and started doing her homework as she danced around. Sam headed to the door way and stopped and watched her for a minute. She danced back to her books from grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. She continued with her work and Sam walked in a grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious.

"Homework." She said.

"What's your major?" he asked.

"Majoring in message therapy and I'm going to minor in psychology." She said.

"Talk about polar opposites." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." She laughed. Just then they heard a sudden noise of the door opening. Sam grabbed a hold of Kaydense and spun her around so she was behind him as he grabbed his gun and aimed it towards the door. He lowered his gun when he saw it was just Dean.

"Paranoid much?" Dean asked.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Not much on this town. They couldn't get a single paranormal reading on the town." Dean said.

"That's impossible." Sam replied.

"No it's not." Kaydense replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The town's had a, I don't know what to call it, a shield I guess, put on it." She replied.

"What the hell are talking about?" Dean asked. Kaydense disappeared to her bedroom for a few moments. She came back out with an ancient tattered book. She opened it about ¾ of the way in,

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"An old family journal." She replied.

"Whose?" Dean asked with a funny look.

"My 8 times great-grandmother Karenna. She was a…practitioner." Kaydense said.

"What do you mean _practitioner_?" Dean asked.

"She practiced witchcraft, quite successfully according to her recordings. She once charmed a tea kettle…" she started but was rudely interrupted.

"A tea kettle? Was she mental?" Dean asked like _you've got to be kidding me_.

"No, and whoever used the kettle would fall in of cancer and most likely die." Kaydense said.

"And how many people was that, three?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Actually 127 people." Kaydense said as a matter of fact. Sam smiled at Dean being outwitted. "It say's here that back in 1743 she and a her coven of seven put an enchantment charm on the town so that nobody could track anything that happened. That's why we're not traceable on G.P.S. Like government and other people can't track planes or anything that fly over here or go through our town." Kaydense explained.

"And how do we take down this 'shield'?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, she never wrote a reversal." Kaydense said.

"Do you have a computer? I'd like to do a little more research." Sam asked.

"Yeah, its in the living room." She replied and closed the book. He headed to the living room and she returned to her psych book. She picked up her twisted tea an went to take a drink of it.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean said taking it from her.

"Excuse me! I was drinking that!" Kaydense said.

"Sam, I leave for a few hours and you already let her break the law!" Dean called.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam called back.

"I'm not breaking any law." She said.

"Drink alcohol isn't breaking a law?" Dean asked.

"Not when I'm 23." She replied.

"Your only like 17." He said.

"I'm 23, want to see my birth certificate?" she said a little mouthy taking her drink back.

"Actually yes." Dean said. She walked over to a bunch of file and pulled one out. The file was labeled Kaydense Taylor. She pulled out her birth certificate and handed it to him.

"Kaydense Marie Taylor, born April 28th 1984. That would make you…23." Dean said.

"Told you." She said and took it back and re-filed it. She finished her homework and put her stuff away and checked on dinner. It was almost done. Dean disappeared in to the other room. She set the table and got drinks of everyone. She took the pot pie and biscuits out of the over and let them cool. She put the biscuits on a tray and put all the food on the table.

"Hey guys, dinners ready." She said. The two walked in to the kitchen.

"Smells good." Sam said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Chicken pot pie with homemade biscuits." She said.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"A home cooked meal." She said.

"Sweet, I'm in." he replied. They sat down and dished out their food. Kaydense was the last one done with her meal, Dean was the first, he even had seconds.

"And I thought you were bad Sam." She said.

"Yeah we don't get very good meals often." Sam said.

"I see that." She said laughing. When they finish Sam helps Kaydense pick up from dinner. Kaydense loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to watch the news." She said and headed to the living room.

"Hey Sammy, come here a minute." Dean said. Sam walked over to Dean.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"You have a thing for her." Dean said.

"Shut up, I do not." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me? I go out for a few hours and come back and find you two almost attached at the hip. You have a thing for her, the way you grabbed her when I walked in the door proved it." Dean said.

"I do not Dean!" Sam said agitated.

"Dude it's cool, she's only two years younger than you. Go for it, she's got a cute little back end." Dean said.

"You're a jerk." Sam said.

"Hey Sam! Come here and see this, quick!" Kaydense called from the living room. Sam walked in quickly and Dean followed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The library, it caught on fire after we left this afternoon." She said.

"What? Was anything, like the books ruined?" Sam asked.

"No, it was only the front of the building." She replied. They watched the news for a few moments. Nobody knew how the fire was started. After they shut it off and went their separate ways.

"I'm going to hit the shower." Dean said.

"Okay." The other two replied. Sam took his spot back at the computer and Kaydense settled on one of the couches reading her great-grandmothers journal. She resumed from where she left off in the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching Sam didn't find anything and decided to call it a night. He got up and went to find something to do when he saw Kaydense smiling as she read. He sat next to her.

"What's going on now?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just the part where her traveler comes." Kaydense said.

"Her what?" Sam asked.

"Traveler. It's this guy she met who travels the world. He promised to come back to see her and this is when he does and they get in to a romance while he's here." She said.

"How long did he stay?" Sam asked.

"About a month." Kaydense said as Dean walked out and they looked at him.

"Don't mind me, just passing by. By all means continue with your little love story there." Dean said and Kaydense rolled her eyes.

"What happened when he left?" Sam asked as Dean disappeared to the kitchen.

"Well he promised her he would be back and when he came back they were to marry and live the rest of their lives together." She said.

"What about her practices? What did he think of those?" She closed the book and readjusted to face him.

"She told him everything but that didn't change how he felt. She was the same person she was before he knew. He just knew more about her. Her practices didn't get in the way of their feelings." She told him like she knew it by heart.

"How many times have you read this?" Sam asked.

"Hundreds." She replied.

"What happens next?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's where this one ends and it's the last one I have in my possession." She said.

"There are more?" he asked.

"Five. She practically wrote down everything." She replied.

"Can I see them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah their in my room, I'll go get them." She said. She got up and walked to her room.

"SAM!" he heard Kaydense scream in terror. He got up and ran to her room. She was be held by someone unfamiliar. Kaydense was practically in tears. Sam pulled out his berretta 92fs and aimed it at the person. Dean came in just as Sam aimed his gun, but Sam didn't notice.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Me? Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The guy said.

"You worst nightmare." Sam said.

"Very cliché." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm what hidden in the shadows. I see a lot of things, and a desire them also." The guy said stroking Kaydense's face but holding her tightly so it was painful. After he took hold of her hair quite tight and she winced in pain.

"Sammy help me." Kaydense cried softly.

"Are you…demonic?" Sam asked.

"What?" the guy asked and Sam took one hand and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a bottle and squirted its remains at the guy but nothing happened.

"Just let her go." Dean said pulling out one of his guns.

"I don't think I can do that." The guy said. Sam looked at Kaydense and her eyes were fixed on him all big and scared.

"Kay, think about what you do twice a week. It's not our kind of crazy we've been dealing with. It's actually normal crazy." Sam said hoping she would catch on.

"Sam I'm scared." She said.

"It's going to be okay I promise." Sam said and then he saw it in her eyes. She had finally figured out what he was talking about. Kaydense put her fist to her shoulder and stomped on the guys foot and he loosened his grip a little. With her arm still bent she rose it and she swung it behind her with great force. She hit the guy in the face causing him to let go of her. She ran over to Sam who out his gun down and hugged her. He put his gun back up as he held her. She held on to him for her life.

"She in one piece Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. Dean walked towards the guy not lowering his gun. The guy threw something and the room filled with smoke. Kaydense clung tighter even more scared.

"Dean!" Sam called not being able to see.

"I'm hear, do you have Kaydense?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's here." Sam said. Soon enough the room cleared out. Dean was looking out the open window.

"Damn it! I'll be back Sam. Lock all windows and doors." Dean said and heads to the door. Kaydense lets out a breath with a little squeak and some sobs. Sam takes her in both arms.

"It's okay, he's gone." Sam said and rubbed her back. She finally calms down and stays near Sam as he closes and locks everything.

"You alright?" Sam asked as they stood in her room.

"Yeah, the books are in that trunk." She said pointing to and old trunk.

"What else is in there?" Sam asked.

"Just things that belonged to old relatives." She replied.

"Do you mind if I bring it to the living room and look at the old things?" Sam asked.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll help you bring it out." She said.

"You don't have to." He replied.

"Trust me it's extremely heavy." She said. Sam went to one side and she went to the other. They picked it up and carried it to the living room. She opened the lock for him.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." He said.

Yeah, I'm going to go change in to my pajama's now." She said and went to head to her room.

"Hey," Sam said and she turned to him, "Take this." He handed her his pistol grip. "Just in case, keep it on you the whole time." Sam said.

"Okay." She replied and went to her room.

Sam was sitting on the couch when he started seeing something. What ever it was it was outside in some bushes moving along a wall. It was dark but the bushes were noticeable. It approached a window with a light on inside. Whatever it was looked in the window. There was a female changing in there; she was back to the window. She had shorts on with no top. Her long dark hair was covering part of her back. She put on a shirt and readjusted something in the front. She turned to face a mirror on the wall. It was Kaydense!

He fought away the rest of the vision and ran to her room. He opened the door and she was facing her mirror getting ready to put her hair up.

"Is everything alright Sam?" She asked. He just walked to the window and put the shade down. He turned back to her and the pistol grip was tucked in to the top of her shorts.

"Come on." He said and took her hand. He went and put down all the shades and they went back to the living room.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" she asked.

"What?" he said confused.

"You're worried from a vision you had, I read your mind. What did you see?" she asked.

"I don't really know. It was something out side, I don't know what it was but it was watching you from outside." Sam said.

"It was?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, but that's why I gave you this." He said pointing to the gun.

"Oh, okay. Lets get looking through this stuff." She said changing the subject. The two knelt down next to the trunk and started going through it.

"Where are the books?" Sam asked.

"At the very bottom." She replied. Inside were a bunch of old clothes. Sam pulled out a small box. Inside was a locket, two rings a photograph.

"Whose this?" Sam asked looking at the picture. Kaydense walked over and sat behind him looking over his shoulder.

"That's me, my dad and my mom." She replied, and that's my moms necklace and wedding rings." They kept looking through everything. They finally came to the books and took them out. They put everything else back in and then get comfortable. Sam sat on the end using the arms rest to hold the book. Kaydense layed on the couch covered in a blanket using Sam's lap as a pillow.

Dean walked in a couple hours later and Kaydense was passed out. Sam had just closed the last book and Dean just looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"So what did you two love birds do?" Dean asked.

"Very funny and we just read what else she had of her great-grandmothers journals." Sam said.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"No, their just full of spells and everything. The last journal is missing though. Kaydense has no idea where it is." Sam replied.

"So it's an unfinished story…great."


	4. Just A Little Alone Time

Kaydense woke up the next morning to the sun. She felt movement somewhere around her. She sat up and realized she had slept on Sam all night.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked drawn in to one of the books.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh." She got up and headed to the bathroom. Sam glanced up and watched her. Dean walked in from the kitchen eating an apple and watched too. They heard the music turn on and Dean turned to Sam and looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you don't I will." Dean said. Sam just glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"She won't do you Dean." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because she told me. She saw right through you." Sam replied.

"I can change that." Dean said.

"Dude just leave her alone." Sam said.

"Aw, Sammy has a thing for the dancer." Dean said.

"Shut up." Sam said and Dean walked back to the kitchen with a smug smile. Kaydense walked out with her hair brushed out, a clean face and smelling amazing. Sam watched her and smiled.

"Hey." She said when she noticed.

"Oh hey." Sam blushed. He put the book down and got up.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"To shower." He replied.

"Okay." She said and walked to the kitchen. Dean was chomping on an apple reading the paper.

"Did you know you can find potential readings of paranormal in the paper?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it would be called news there genus." She said and opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal. She poured a bowl and started eating it. She was leaning on the counter as she ate. Dean sat on the counter next to her bowl.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually yes. You could not break my brothers heart." Dean said.

"What?" she said confused.

"He likes you, he'll love you. Just don't break his heart." Dean said.

"And you know this how?" she asked confused,

"I saw him with you. I know these things." Dean said.

"And you think I'm capable of breaking someone's heart?" She asked.

"I don't know, I have no idea what your capable of." Dean said.

"Lets just put it this way, by body works like a fairy, only one emotion at a time." She said.

"This time I'm confused." Dean said.

"I've never been the dumper I've always been the dumpy. I can't like someone and the just not like them anymore." She said.

"Woman you are way confusing." Dean said. The two start laughing and Sam walked in.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said shaking his head.

"I have to go grocery shopping." Kaydense said.

"Not alone." Dean added.

"Would you like to go with me…Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, play with yourself?" Kaydense said and walked out right after. She walked in to the living room and put her shoes on. Sam walked in and waited. She grabbed her purse and the two walked out.

"Am I driving?" Sam asked.

"No I will." She replied. They got in and she started the car. She started driving and Sam cleared his throat.

"So have you figured out when your fathers service is going to be?" Sam asked.

"I put an ad in the paper for Tuesday." She replied.

"Oh, did you let your family know?" he asked.

"I don't know if I have any family." She said, "Hey Sam.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you stay atleast until after my dads funeral?" she asked.

"Of course." Sam said and she smiled. They arrived at the story and started grocery shopping.

"If you see things you want just let me know or just put it in the cart." She said.

"Okay." He said. They started down and isle, "hold on." He said and she stopped.

"What? Did you find something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"What would that be?" she asked. He walked over to her and picked her up and put her in the cart. She let out a squeak and laugh as he did.

"Sam get me out." She laughed. He laughed and picked her up out of the cart and put her back on the ground. They continued shopping and had a full cart. They were over in the bakery almost done. Kaydense gets some fresh rolls and turns to the cart and finds it loaded with more sweets. She looks at Sam.

"Your killing me." She laughed.

"What? They all look really good." Sam said. She rolled her eyes with a laugh. The headed to the check outs and started unloading on one of the registers. They joked around as they unloaded it. After they went and stood to pay. Sam put his arms around her and she smiled.

"Kaydense I'm sorry to hear about your father." The cashier said, "Is there going to be a service?"

"Tuesday." She replied. They paid for their groceries and headed out. Kaydense was standing on the cart as Sam was behind her pushing it. He stopped it suddenly and she fell backwards on to Sam. He caught her like it was planned. She just looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for catching me." She laughed.

"Anything to save an angel." He said.

"Oh I'm no angel, I'm a witch." She said.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" he asked.

"I'll be any witch you want me to be." She replied.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Sam said and they loaded the groceries in to her car.

"Hey Sam." She said once they were done loading groceries.

"What?" he asked and she tossed him the keys. They got in and started back.

"So are you escorting me to my kickboxing class?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Sam replied.

"Sweet." She said. They arrived at her house and brought groceries in. They went out to check if there were any more groceries. Sam closed the Trunk.

"Anymore?" she asked.

"Just one more thing." Sam said. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"Ahh!" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as extra security. He carried her in the house. They went to the kitchen to put groceries away. Dean just looked at them and then smiled. He was happy for his brother. He set her on the counter and she hoped down. She started putting groceries away.

"I'm just going to go look over the books again." Sam said.

"Haven't you looked over them enough?" she asked.

"There's something I'm not seeing. I have to figure it out." Sam said.

"Okay Sammy." She said. He disappeared to the living room and she spent a few hours putting things away. She walked to the living room to see what the guys wanted for dinner and they were both passed out. She covered Dean up with a blanket and walked over to Sam. She took the book he was reading and put it face down. She smiled at him and moved his hair away from his face.

"You the kind of guy my daddy warned me about." She said and covered him up.


	5. Well then

There was spaghetti and meat balls on the table and three place settings. Dean had already woken up to the smell of food.

"Oh my God I'm starving." Dean said.

"Okay, eat. I'm going to go get Sam." Kaydense said. She walked to the living room the where Sam was laying and sat on the edge of the couch. She smiled at him.

"Sam, oh Sammy wake up." She said sweetly. He woke up and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Dinner time." She replied. The two got up and walked to the table. They started eating dinner and it was quiet.

"Wow you guys are exciting." She said sarcastically.

"You put food in our faces, good food none the less, and we'll shut up until its gone." Dean said. She smiled and shook her head. Tonight Kaydense was the first one done because she didn't have a lot to eat. She took care of her plate and disappeared to her room…again.

"Sammy." Dean said teasingly.

"Shut…up." Sam said throwing a piece of bread at him.

"Come on Sammy. You really like her." Dean said.

"Dean drop it." Sam said getting mad. Dean sighed and shook his head dropping it. Kaydense walked out and headed to the fridge/ She stopped half way there and turned to the guys.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Don't lie to me Sam." She said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can feel a lot of tension and Dean your frustrated with Sam and Sam your…your…uh mad at Dean." She said hesitating on weather to say the rest and Sam looked up at her. She read his mind some more and she read it loud and clear. _Please don't. Kay please don't say anything._ She just continued to the fridge. "What's going on with you two?" she asked.

"Brother stuff." Dean said. She goes back to her room and changes. She comes out in work out pants and a tight work out shirt that shows her mid-drift and lower back and a pair of work out shoes. She had a gym bag with her. She went and waited in the living room on the computer. She checked her messages and messed around. Sam finally walked in after twenty minutes.

"You ready?" he asked startling her.

"Yeah." She said getting up. She grabbed her bag and handed Sam the keys. The head to her class.

"Are you going to come in or stay in the car?" Kaydense asked.

"I'll go in." he said looking at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No you fine, just perfect." He said and looked back at the road. By now it was getting dark. The next few minutes were silent.

"Sam can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did." He smiled.

"Sam I'm serious." She added.

"Okay what do you want to ask?" he asked.

"What are you afraid of and why don't you want Dean to know?" Kaydense asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Its kind of a long story." Sam said.

"Okay but if you want to I have forever." She said. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'll remember that." He said. The continued driving and got there.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, if anyone asks my name is Eric Singer." Sam said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just go along with it." Sam said and he put on a baseball cap. They got out and headed in side. She went and set her stuff down in the chair next to the one Sam was sitting in. She grabbed her hand wraps and put them on and threw her hair in a pony tail. She walked out on to the class floor.

"Whose that?" one of the higher up people asked.

"That's Eric." She said.

"Again who?" they asked.

"Eric, he's uh," she said trying to think, "my boyfriend." She waved to him with a smile and he waved back. The class started and they all went at it. Kaydense was kicking some serious butt. Seriously, even Sam was afraid of her. On a break she walked over to Sam and her bag. She grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink of it. She lowered the bottle and sat on Sam's lap.

"OH, hello." He said not expecting it.

"Hi." She said.

"So what was that little wave earlier?" Sam asked.

"What, I can't wave to my _boyfriend_?" she asked.

"Your _what_?" he asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. Seriously though your not welcome here by them if you not love or blood close." She said.

"Okay, got chya." He replied. She leaned back and rested.

"I'm all sweaty." She said.

"I noticed." He replied, "How long have you been kick boxing?"

"11 years, since I was 12. Karate since I was 8 and Dance since I was 3." She replied.

"That's why your kick ass at it." He said.

"Yes that is why." She replied. She got up.

"Break over already?" he asked.

"Yeah, another hour of class and then we can…" she started and then Sam's phone went off.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hold on a minute." Sam said and covered the phone, "It's Dean."

"Okay." She leaned up and quickly kissed him and he went off to talk. She entered the class again and started to work again.

"Kaydense you are slacking, try harder." Her teacher demanded. He kept demanding harder. Finally she got fed up and dropped what she was doing.

"Look Sensei, cut me some slack! My father was just killed and I'm going through a hard time! I'm complete stress right now!" she yelled. Everyone held back their breath because nobody ever dared yell at Sensei before. Sam's eyes glued to the two when he heard her yell.

"Kaydense you need to calm down. Sit on the X." he said and she did with a sigh. "Close your eyes and find your paradise and relax." He said.

"I'm relaxed Sensei." She replied.

"Okay in five minutes get up and Jojo will be holding a beating bag. Picture it as the person who killed your father and do with it what you like" Sensei said. Five minutes passed and she started to stand up. "Don't open your eyes just stand, when I tell you open your eyes and have at it." She stood up and they faced her towards the hitting bag. "Okay go." Sensei said. He opened her eyes and beat the bag crazily. Jojo was knocked down not even half way threw the beating. By the time the beating was done the seams were breaking and the bag was as soft as a pillow.

"Well?" Sensei asked.

"What?" she replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better." She said.

"Good class dismissed." He replied and she turned her back. Sam saw what happened next, everyone's eyes turned black and then normal. He put his hand to his hidden gun just in case. She walked over to him and grabbed her bag. He stood up.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Hey Kaydense!" One of the people from her class yelled.

"I'll be right back." She said and someone walked up to Sam as she walked up to her friend.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"So I see you found your traveler." They said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your traveler. Every female since your 8 times great grandmother put the curse has had a _traveler_." Her friend said.

"What curse?" Kaydense said.

"The one where when every female falls in love it'll be with a traveler and just like here's they'll die when they leave the town after they say they'll be back for her." Her friend said.

"Not true." She said.

"Your mother had one." Her friend said.

"No she didn't I have to go." Kaydense said and walked over to Sam. He put his arm around her and they left. They got in the car and started going. They were getting close to her house.

"You need to be careful, I don't want you around those people?" Sam said.

"Excuse me? Those are my friends." She said.

"No their not. Their demons." Sam said.

"Your crazy!" She said as they pulled in to her driveway.

"I would lie to you about something like this. When you turned away I saw it, their eyes turned black!" Sam said and she read his mind.

"Your not lying." She said.

"No I'm not." Sam replied.

"I can't make it obvious." She said.

"Then I'll go with you every time." Sam said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Why is the house dark?" she asked.

"Oh right, Dean's gone for the night. Back to the Road House. They think their on to something." Sam said.

"So it's just me and you?" she asked.

"Right." Sam replied. They walked in side and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something one of those people said. They said my great gram put a spell on the family. One where ever female would fall in love with her own _traveler_ and just like hers they'd die on the trip after they told her they'd be back for her. That's not true though." She said.

"Then forget it. You don't have a traveler, you don't even know what happened to your great gram's traveler." Sam said.

"Your right, I'm going to shower and change." She said. She went and grabbed her pajama's and took her shower. She took a fast one and put her dirty laundry in her room. She sat on her bed with the last book she had. She opened the cover and saw it was lumpy. She noticed it before but just brushed it off. She gently tarred the cover and found paper. They were letters.

Dear Miss. Taylor,

We are very sorry to say this but you love has been killed. He was murdered just outside the town. We do not know what he was murdered by, we just know he was murdered.

Our humble apologizes

The Town

"Sam!" She said and went to the living room. He was laying on the couch watching television. She sat on his lower stomach out bluntly.

"What is it?" he asked and she shoved the letter in his face.

"He was killed that very day." She said.

"There's still no proof of the curse. Your mother didn't have a traveler and your mother's mother didn't have one." Sam said.

"Your right." She said and put the letter down. Sam sat up so she was still sitting on him but they were eye level.

"You're not cursed otherwise you wouldn't be…you." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because I don't plan on falling for a cursed woman." Sam said and started kissing her…


	6. Boys Lie

The sun came out and the two slept late. Sam woke up with a warm Kaydense in his arms. She woke up to his movement with a smile and he hugged her close.

"Good morning." She said.

"Yeah it is." He replied and kissed the top of her head. She rubbed his bare chest. Just then Sam's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sammy, where the hell have you been I've been calling for like ever." Dean said

"Busy." Sam said.

"You did it didn't you?" Dean asked.

"No Dean! I didn't!" Sam said, "What do you want?"

"To tell you the it's a wasted trip here. They found out everything we already knew and I'll be back in a few hours." Dean said.

"Okay, see you later." Sam said. He shut his phone and tossed it to the chair covered in clothes.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be home in a few hours." Sam replied.

"Alright, you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"How about pancakes?" he asked.

"I'm feeling banana nut pancakes." She said.

"Sounds good." he said. She got up but kept her self covered with a sheet. She tied it so it stayed up by its self. Sam watched her as she walked to the kitchen. She started cooking, as she did Sam got up and got dressed. She made breakfast and then went and changed quickly before Dean got there. She came back out and ate with Sam. As they were finishing Dean walked in.

"That was a complete waste of time." Dean said.

"There's more pancakes in the warmer drawer." Kaydense said and Dean went and got some. He sat down and ate as Kaydense got up and went to her room.

"Sammy, living room." Dean said and the two walked to the living room.

"What?" Sam asked.

"So you really didn't do it?" Dean asked.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam said. Kaydense walked around the other side of her house and hid behind the stairwell in the shadows.

"Look Sammy you don't have to hide it from me, I'm not stupid." Dean said.

"Dean just drop it." Sam said.

"I have a mission to go on. I'll be back Monday night." Dean said.

"I'll go with you." Sam said.

"Stay here Sam. I know you want to; I know you want to stay here with her." Dean replied.

"Dean nothing is going on! She's just another girl in the world." Sam said. Kaydense heard this loud and clear and her eyes started to tear up.

"I know damn well that's not true Sam. You love her but you're just afraid!" Dean said.

"I don't love her Dean! Get it out of your head already!" Sam said.

"Stop acting like a child Sam! You love her and you know it, we all know it! You're just afraid! You afraid that what happened to Jessica will happen to Kaydense! Your afraid to take that risk again! All your really doing is hurting you and Kaydense." Dean said. Kaydense was now practically bawling. Sam turned and walked out the door. Kaydense quietly made her way back to her room. She walked in to her room and calmed down the best she could. There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on." She said and dried and fixed her face, "come in" Dean walked in.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey what's up?" she asked faking happy.

"A mission." Dean said.

"And Sam's staying here?" she asked assuming.

"No he wants to go." Dean said looking away.

"Oh." She said.

"Don't take it personal he's just…" Dean started.

"Afraid. I know I read his mind earlier." She said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Not until later tonight. We'll be back Monday night for your dads service like we promised." Dean said.

"Okay." She replied. Dean got up and walked out. About early evening late afternoon Sam finally walked back through the door. Kaydense walked to the living room silent and then in to the bathroom. Sam just watched her go bye without acknowledging him in the least. At that moment, he knew that she knew what he said.

"I'll be back." Dean said leaving before anyone could ask where. Sam disappeared within the house.

Kaydense walked out of the bathroom from her shower in nothing more than a towel. Sam was sitting on the couch. Again she didn't acknowledge him. Dean walked in to the house as she entered the kitchen and went in to her room. Dean went up and hit Sam on the back of the head as he felt the tension walking in to the house.

"What? I don't want her to get hurt." Sam said finally confessing.

"To late she already is." Dean said, "you ready?"

"Yeah I'll meet you outside." Sam said.

"Did you already say bye?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam said and Dean walked to Kaydense's room and knocked on the door.

"One minute." She called. She took a few minutes and opened the door.

"Oh hey Dean." She said,

"Hey, we're going to head out, we have friends watching over you." Dean said.

"Okay be careful." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"We'll see you Monday. I'll talk some sense in to him by then." Dean said.

"Alright, see you Monday." Kaydense said. Dean headed out to the car and they left.


	7. Sam Don't Go!

Kaydense sat in her room and thought. She walked to her bed and sat down. She noticed a folded piece of paper next to her. She picked it up and read it.

_Kaydense,_

_ I know you over heard the fight. I saw you spying and when I saw those tears I wanted to die. I feel horrible but I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't lose you like I lost Jessica. I really would lose my self if that happened. I'll be back for you I promise._

_Kaydense Taylor I love you._

_ Sam_

She started to cry again as she read it four times over. She needed to do something to clear her mind…

Kaydense was up in her fathers room going through his closet, she was getting things for a shirne type thing at his service since there wasn't a body. She was going through his old things. She was moving a box when she fell in to the wall. The fell open like a door. She grabs the flash light that lit the closet and looked in the where she fell. There was a little set of stairs. She hestitated but decided to walk up them. She walked up in to an open space. She looked around and saw a light with something dangling. She pulled the thing dangling and it clicked the light on. It was dim but better than the flash light.

The only thing in the room was a trunk on the other side. She walked over and opened it. It was full of even older stuff than the trunk in her room. There was a portrait of and older her in there. She dug through and found it…the seventh book. She flipped through the first couple pages until she saw something scibbled in latin…

Permissum is exsisto notus ut prosapia ut is est notus volo. May female ut validus ut EGO sentio quis EGO sum sensus. fortis viator has absentis in a absentis. Is pollicitus ut redeo neque nec porro secundum is died. Permissum meus socius prosapia teneo illae poena.

"Let this be known to the family as it is known to me. May the female as strong as I feel what I am feeling. THe brave traveler has gone on a mission. He promised to come back and not long after he died. Let my fellow family know of this pain." She read it in translation, "Oh my God, Sam!" She took the book and ran down to her room and grabbed a back pack. She grabbed her cell and ran out of the house and called Dean.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dean where are you?" she asked.

"Kaydense?" Dean asked.

"Is she alright?" she heard Sam spit out immedatly.

"Where are you dean?" she asked.

"We just left the 80's diner heading out of town." Dean said.

"Stop right there and don't move. Wait for me." She said and hung up and ran as fast as she could.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked and Dean slammed on his breaks. He pulled in to the gas station next to them and waited.

"She said to wait for her." Dean said.

"Oh my God Dean she's not driving." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and Sam pulled out her car keys from his pocket.

"I never gave them back earlier." Sam said he got out and walked near the building and tried to call her but there was no answer.

Kaydense ran until she saw the car at the gas station.

"Oh no." she said and bolted it. She ran to the car and Dean was in there. He got out.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Sam, where's Sam?" She asked panicked. Dean pointed to the building.

"Sam!" She called and he hung up the phone. She started towards him fast and then all of a sudden he dropped. "SAM!" she screamed and went faster. She droped down next to him to feel his pulse. It wasn't there, his heart stopped beating.

"Sammy!" Dean said and ran over to Kaydense who was crying. Dean dropped down next to him also.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"The curse is real." She cried.

"What curse?" Dean asked.

"Every female in my family will fall in love with a _traveler_, that traveler will go away and just before he'll tell her he'll be back for her because they fell in love. He leaves and after he leaves the town he's dead." She cried.

"But you and Sammy, theres nothing to bind you more than spiritually." Dean said and she bawled and shook her head yes.

"Yes there is." She cried.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked crying also.

"We slept together Dean, while you were gone." She cried.

"Oh my God." He said.

"I'm not letting this curse win. I'm going to fix this." She said almost pissed.

"He's dean Kaydense you can't fix it you already lost." Dean said.

"This is not the way its suppose to end

It's suppose to be us, its not his time

Please from death let him ascend

Take this time and rewind." She said.


	8. Tell me!

Kaydense was back in room with the trunk. She was holding the book. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and called Dean.

"Hello?" he answered.

"No time for chit chat where are you?" she asked putting the book in a back pack.

"Just left the 80's diner, why?" Dean asked.

"Is Sam with you?" She asked nervously about if he was or not.

"Of course where else would he be?" Dean asked.

"Slam on the breaks and don't move." She said with a little relief.

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it or Sam's dead!" She said and he did.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked/

"Don't move I'll be right there." She said and ran as fast as she could.

"Dean why are we just sitting here?" Sam asked.

"Kaydense is on her way." Dean said.

"Oh my God, she's coming by foot." Sam said.

"What?" dean asked confused and Sam held up her car keys. He got out and stood out side the car and tried to call her but she didn't answer. He finally got back in the car.

"She's not answering Dean." Sam said.

"Give her a few more minutes." Dean replied. They sat there and waited. There was a knock at the door and they both looked. It was her. They let her in and she sat on Sam's lap not caring anymore.

"Kaydense what's going on?" Dean asked.

"The curse is real." She said.

"We already went over this there's not proof." Sam said.

Oh but there is," She pulled out the book, "I found the seventh book. In here is the curse she put on the family." She flipped through and opened to the page.

"Okay and you don't have a traveler." Dean said.

"Wrong again." She replied and looked at Sam.

"This is the seventh book?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Dean started the car and turned around heading back in to town.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I'm bringing you two back to the house." Dean said, "And there's going to be trouble if you to aren't as close as ever again when I get back."

"Dean I'm going with you." Sam said.

"No your not, you'll die Sam. Have you not been listening? If you cross that town line before Kaydense reverses the curse your dead." Dean said.

"She can't Dean, she's not a witch!" Sam said.

"Actually wrong again." She said, "That's how your alive now."

"I'm a little confused." Sam said.

"You died once Sam! I wasn't letting it happen, I rewound time and saved you." She said.

"You could have killed us all messing with time like that!" Sam said.

"I did it to save you Sam! I risked everything because I love you!" She said looking him in the eyes.

"Alright you two lets cool down. We're almost to the house and you two can discuss then." Dean said. The two remained quiet the rest of the ride. They got to the house and Dean walked them inside.

"Alright I'll see you two love birds when I get back Monday night. I don't want to come back and find either of you dead, tied up or locked in closets or any kinky stiff like that." Dean said. He hugged Kaydense and said goodbye to Sam and left…again. Kaydense and Sam sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"So your really a witch?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I am. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm still me. I'm still Kaydense." She said.

"I know and you being a witch doesn't change how I feel about you either." Sam said.

"What? The fact that I'm just another girl in the world?" she asked.

"No, look I'm sorry I ever said that. It just came out. I was mad at Dean and it just slipped. That's not how I feel at all." Sam said.

"Then enlighten me Sam because frankly I'm confused." She said a little angry.

"You know, your extremely hot when your mad." Sam said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Tell me Sam." She said pushing him back a little and looking him hard in the eyes.

"I love you." He said looking back. He pulled her close to him and started kissing her…


End file.
